


It Can Be Freeing

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Blaine doesn't want to be known as "the sick kid". He's already "the gay kid". And McKinley High is already a cesspool of gossip blogs and jocks making gay jokes. But when a new and super cute boy moves in next door from Michigan with his dad, stepmom, and stepbrother. And ends up going to the same school as him. The urge to only keep the knowledge of his cancer between is friends grows stronger. But when he and Kurt go from strangers to friends...and his crush on him grows stronger. He feels he can't keep his cancer a secret any longer. How will Kurt react to dating McKinley's resident "sick kid". Will it affect his affection?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Blaine's Parents (Glee), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine's Mom (Pam)/Blaine's Dad (Michael), Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Mike Chang/Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Just Another Chemo Session...

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was inspired by the show Alexa & Katie on Netflix.

Blaine sighs as his mom drives him to another appointment at his Oncologist's office for yet another chemo treatment. The only thing that sucked more than having cancer, was being the only kid at school who has cancer. Blaine Anderson found out he has Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia when he was only fourteen-years-old. And while it wasn't an ideal situation. But he and his family manage. With a mom who was a doctor and dad who was a lawyer, they were pretty well off. And able to find ways to pay for his treatments, unlike most families. But it was boring two-four hours without a book to read, or re-listening to all 200+ songs in his "Chemo Sessions Session Playlist" that he's had on his phone for the last two years.   
  
"So, what book did you bring this time, Blainey?" His parents have been more cheery since he was diagnosed. Ever since that day, almost overnight...the fighting and threats of divorce stopped. And they began seeing a marriage counselor. Now everything was just like it was when Cooper still lived at home.   
  
"Um..." Blaine opened his chemo sessions drawstring bag and showed her a worn-out copy of _Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Pie_ by Jordan Sonnenblick. Pam looks over when she reaches a red light and sighs.  
  
"Honey...I told you to chose an _uplifting_ book." Blaine exhales in an annoyed fashion. "You've read and re-read that book for the past like...fifty sessions..." Pam was hoping that Blaine would find a non-cancer related book. One that could help him forget about what he had to deal with.  
  
"And I've told you mom, that I want to read a book that's _realistic_ to my condition. Even if the kid in this book, Jeffery, is ten years younger than me." Pam smiles as she takes a turn.  
  
"Why don't you try a new one? We'll go to the book store after this session. Okay, B? At that Barnes And Noble, you fancy so much..." He nods and looks out the window. "And we can you some tea as well." Blaine looks up at her with those big hazel puppy dog eyes. The ones that always make her heart melt.  
  
"Can I have the Jasmine Boba Tea that I love so much...?" He sticks his bottom lip out whimpers. Pam laughs and turns into the parking lot of his Oncologist's office.  
  
"Of course. I'll find a place that sells them on my phone while I wait for you to get out." He kisses his cheek and he heads in. He knows the office pretty well after almost two years. The three "completing each other" splatter flower paintings that are above a row of worn-out plastic dark blue chairs. The fifteen-year-old children's toy basket that lays on in the middle of the Tribeca Home Dynamix brown/red 8-ft-x-11-ft rug. The paint was new though. Instead of the chipping medium bluish-gray, it's now a solid dark ocean blue. 

  
He smiles and signs in before waiting in his usual chair by the window that outlooks an eastern white cedar tree. It's a nice view to have. Even though it's usually more cloudy than it should be on a Tuesday in the middle of June. But the sky has this nice, all one color of white-ish grey going on. He starts to re-read page 185 for what (for his mom) feels like the five _billionth_ time. And he gets fifteen more pages of his book read before his name is called.  
  
"Blaine Anderson?" He smiles and sees his regular nurse, Sally. "Right this way." They say at the same time. He knows the whole routine at this point. Follow Sally to the room that takes three lefts and a right. Find a seat, get comfy. And then start reading. And while today is a little different from the usual. He didn't sit in the usual chair near the door. Choosing this time the one by the window. It was still a usual session.   
  
About a half-hour in, he finishes his book. He has to figure out what to do for the next ninety to one hundred fifty minutes. And as much as he loves listening to Katy Perry, he's getting bored of having the same songs be the soundtrack to his session. So...he decides to try something new. Something his old "chemo buddy" Brinn suggested a long time ago before she went into remission: Listen to a podcast. Specifically, the one about this girl who has cancer and she talks about what happens in her life. He clicks the link she sent three months ago. And he had to scroll _a lot_ before he found the blue and underlined text. He smiles and clicks the latest episode. Some nice calming music plays before the girl begins speaking.  
  
 _"Hey guys, it's Alexa Cadence here for another episode of_ The Chemo Queen _. And this week as been quite the_ doozy _. My brother made his little league soccer team! And I'm officially the top writer at my school's online newspaper!"  
  
_ She goes on to discuss what happened daily for the next one hundred forty-five minutes.  
  
 _"So...in conclusion. This week got a solid four and a half IV machines out of five! Come back next week to find out how treatments are going and the slow evolution of my YA novel! Which...slight spoiler alert: is on its second draft! Anyway, hope you liked this week's episode! Keep listening And remember:_ We're all in this...together!"  
  
Blaine laughs at the _High School Musical_ reference. The same relaxing music track plays the episode out. He decides to listen to some music before his session ends. The ride to Barnes and Noble is pretty relaxed. Better than it has been in weeks. Usually, Blaine's out of it from the long session. But the thought of getting bubbly tea and a fresh new book gives him a nice buzz.  
  
"So...I finished the book." He announces. "But...I found this podcast. It was Brinn's idea from before she was in remission. It's done by a girl-"  
  
"...Who has cancer." She says with him.   
  
"Blaine-"   
  
"Look...she doesn't the same type of cancer as me. There's my start..." Pam nods and waves her hand to signal him to continue. And he does. Telling her everything from her brother making his soccer team to her "[Blank] out of Five" IV weekly rating. Which is something they both smile about. They reach the bookstore. Blaine wanders around, in search of a new book as his mom gets something for her and her husband. His eyes land on one of the more interesting titles he's seen in a while in the Science Fiction aisle: _The Time Traveler's Wife_ by Audrey Niffenegger. He decides to pick it up and see what it's all about.  
  
He heads to the cashier place and sees his mom as a few books of her own under her arm. "Mom?" She looks up. They're books on cancer and how to deal with a family member who has cancer.   
  
"It's just, I've realized that I haven't been... _as understanding_ as I could be during this time. So I decided to educate myself a bit." She looks back at him and he's all teary-eyed. "B?" He smiles and hugs her as tight as he can. She rubs his back and whispers in his ear: "This is for you, Blainey." They pair for the books, get Blaine's jasmine boba tea before heading home. Blaine begins to read his new book and is thoroughly impressed by the writing style and language used by the writer. He dozes off a few minutes before he makes it home.   
  
"B?" He looks up after his shoulder is shaken a few times by his mom once she's fully parked in their drive-way. "Why don't you head to your room and take a nap?" He nods and goes up to his room. Placing the new book on his nightstand and curls up in his blanket. Holding onto the stuffed animal puppy his mom got him the day he found out he got cancer.   
  
Sure...having cancer sucked. But it was days like this when the disease took a backseat to his relaxation. Where he could just lay in bed for hours, without a care in the world.


	2. A Weekly Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam stops by for a weekly catch up and to play some Xbox. And Blaine is reminded about the looming disaster that is his...senior year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a lot shorter than the other one. I am not really feeling good but wanted to write something for you guys. So I hope you enjoy it!

Cancer was never easy. But Blaine and his family took it day by day. And the best days were when his best friend, Sam, could come over and play on his Xbox 360. See...when Blaine was diagnosed with leukemia, his parents gave him the master bedroom, since it was like, 3x the size of all of the other bedrooms in the house. So he would have plenty of room for all of his medical stuff when he needed to have at-home care. Blaine just sighed as he turned the Xbox on and began playing Call of Duty: Black Ops II. And not too long after, his mom came in with his medication and a snack.  
  
"Sam called and he said he'd be here in fifteen," She said as she handed him the plate. Blaine paused his game and licked his lips at the ham and turkey sandwich that was handed to him.   
  
"Mmmmmm my favorite!" He commented before taking a big bite out of it.  
  
"And I gave you your afternoon pills," Pam reminded him. "Wanna make sure you're in peak condition for the start of next week." Blaine groaned at this comment. "Don't want you overly sickly on the first day of your _senior year!_ " She spoke proudly and pinched his cheek.  
  
_"Mom!"_ He groaned as she pinched his cheek. "I thought you promised not to mention that hell hole!" He grimaced even thinking about McKinley. He loved some people that he went to school with. But he always hated the thought of going back after a well-deserved summer break. One that always unfortunately went by way too fast.  
  
"Look," Blaine looked up as his mom sat on the edge of his bed. "I know you wish you could be homeschooled because of your condition, but you know that you need interaction to keep your spirits up. And your eyes practically lit up when you were told you were able to join that Glee Club of yours a few years ago. You practically leaped out of bed in glee, you were so excited. " She reminded him. He had to agree with her on that front. The New Directions was one of the only things that made him happy these sorrow days. And even though the group had to calm down, and do less complicated dance routines so he wouldn't feel left out. He had to admit winning Nationals last year was a true highlight.  
  
"I know, mom. It's just...I hate how summer always go by so fast. With my chemo sessions, and constantly checking my white cell count. It just turns what's supposed to be an enjoyable vacation, into a draining, everyday process." He sighed and Pam nodded and gave him a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Thanks for always being there..." He looked up with those big hazel puppy dog eyes that always made her smile.   
  
"Anything for my little Bumble B..." Blaine laughed at the childhood nickname. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, okay?" Blaine nodded, she kissed his cheek before going back to the kitchen. Blaine enjoyed his lunch and took his medication before unpausing his game. He was almost half out of it because of his drowsiness until Sam ran in and infected him with his contagious energy.  
  
"'Sup, dude!" He hugged him as tight as he could before he kicked his shoes off and plopping down next to him and turning on the extra controller Blaine left for him on his bedside table.  
  
"Nothin' much," Blaine responded as he re-spawned and they both started kicking virtual butt together. "Turkey sandwich, medication, the first day of school talk. The usual." Blaine said humorously.  
  
"Ahhhh, that is coming up. My mom has already bought me some clothes. My dad recently found a job at your mom's firm. Which by the way, he wanted me to deliver the message of: "Thanks," to you and your mom." Blaine was relieved that he and Sam fell quickly into their usual dynamic. He always found Sam's presence comforting. Especially after the secret was already out that he had crushed him the first two years they went to school together before they got as incredibly close as they were today.   
  
Pam poked her head in, "Tell him no problem." Sam and Blaine laughed at her smiling face.   
  
"I will," Sam promised, "And it's nice to see you again, Mrs.Anderson."   
  
"You too, Sam. Always a pleasure. You're welcome over anytime." She said before she went back to collecting laundry. Both boys laughed again as they continued playing the game.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sam stayed over for a good four hours before having to head to work. He had a job at The Lima Bean, that he actually rather enjoyed (even if he'd never tell anyone that). Blaine got some more rest before he woke up to a notification from his phone. Another Alexa Cadence podcast had been uploaded. But he decided to listen to it later. He was still pretty tired. And was dreading having to go back to school.  
  
He lied down and cuddled his teddy bear and blanket before eventually falling back asleep.


End file.
